paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Dusty vs Plasma
'''Dusty vs Plasma '''is the fourteenth episode of Paw Patrol: Tales of the Paw. Characters Red Dash Ryder Chase Dusty Plasma Shard Opal Sweetie Episode >At the Lookout< Ryder: Chase. Do you have anything on Dusty? Chase: No. His files are completely gone! Red: Shoot. I can't believe Dusty would just disappear like this. Man, Plasma's a killjoy! Dash: This is all my fault. Shard: Dude. Don't beat yourself up about it. Dash: No Shard. Dusty took that shot for me. And look how I made Sweetie feel. Opal: Don't worry about it mate. He'll come back. Sweetie: If his files are gone than does that mean that he's dead?! Ryder: We don't know yet. Sweetie: I never though that he would get hurt this badly. Opal: Please. Try not to worry. >In a strange white place< Dusty: Where am I? What did you do to me? Plasma: You're in the digital world now. Dusty: Digital world? You mean like a giant computer? Plasma: Kinda. Let me put it in a way that your foolish mind can comprehend. Dusty: Well that's kinda rude. Plasma: You're in a computer simulation. Dusty: So i'm like, a computer program? Plasma: Yes. Dusty: Wait! Does that mean i'm dead in the real world?! Plasma: No. You're not dead. At least not yet anyways, hehehehe. Dusty: In that case, break out the butter cause i'm making toast! >Dusty tries to attack Plasma< Plasma: Fool! >Back in the real world< Dash: Sweetie? Are you ok? Sweetie: Yes. I'm ok. Dash: I though you were training with Noir. Sweetie: I have... different things on mind. Dash: >Gasp< This is my fault. If I didn't get distracted Dusty would have never took my shot. Sweetie: Hey. Don't worry Dash. I just wan't him to come back. Dash: I'm sure he'll come back. Chase: Sweetie! Dash! Come! Dash: What is it? Chase: We found out where Dusty is. Sweetie: Really?! Chase: He's in a computer program, fighting Plasma. Red: Plasma. Oh when I see him i'm gonna nail... Shard: Red. Never mind that for now. Red: Fine. >With Dusty< Dusty: He's tough. Plasma: Surprised? In the real world you may be stronger, but here I reign supreme! Dusty: Take this! >Dusty's attack misses< Plasma: Our game must end now. Dusty: Wait! >Plasma shoots Dusty in the chest and Dusty lays down unmoving< Plasma: Goodbye, Dusty. >In the Real World< Opal: The screen went static. Ryder: On no. Chase: This could only mean 2 things. Either he's gone, or he'll come out soon. Personally I chose the latter. Shard: Do you need some time alone Sweetie? Sweetie: Maybe. >The others leave the room< Dash: I hope she'll be ok. >With Dusty< Voice: Hey. Hey! Wake up! Dusty: Huh? Who are you? Soul: Me? I'm your conscience. Dusty: So you're like my thoughts. Soul: Yep. And i'm here to help you out. Dusty: Help me out? He shot me. I'm dead! And he won. Let's face the facts. Soul: >Slaps Dusty< Don't say that! You need to keep it together! If he wins, he'll destroy everything! Dusty: But... Soul: Shut up! The old Dusty was a hero, and would do anything to save the world! Now become that Dusty! Dusty: Well... Soul: Alright. Still not convinced. Imagine how Sweetie would feel if you died. Dusty: Huh? Soul: Look. >A window to the real world opens< Dusty: Is that Sweetie? Soul: Why I suppose it is. Sweetie: >Crying< Dusty. Please come back. Dusty: >Tearing up< She's... crying. Soul: Do you get it now? You will get up and defeat Plasma! You can't die, you WON'T die! Get up and fight like the real hero you are! And don't let me catch you thinking like this ever again! >Dusty's conscience fades away< Dusty: >Slightly angry< So you though it would be that easy to kill me huh? Well guess what? It's not! Plasma: Back for more? >Plasma shoots at Dusty and he deflects in< Plasma: What? Dusty: >More angry< I'm sick and tired of all these villains always trying to hurt me or Sweetie or anyone else! Plasma: No! Delete! I can't even delete him now? Dusty: >Growls loudly< This is for shooting me! >Dusty attacks Plasma< Plasma: Impossible! Dusty: This is for bringing me to this place and making my friends worry about me! >Dusty makes Plasma glitch out< Plasma: D-d-d-don't! Dusty: And this is for making Sweetie cry! >Dusty knocks Plasma out of the programming and destroys his code< Dusty: >Starts fading away< Looks like i'm not gonna make it... at least I save everyone. >Back in the Real World< Chase: Dusty's files, the're normal. Red: I think that's good. >Dusty appears in the Lookout< Dusty: >Tired< What did I miss? Sweetie: Dusty! >Hugs him< Shard: Welcome back to the land of the living Duster. Dusty: Thanks Shard. Glad to see you're all safe. Dash: What happened to Plasma? Dusty: I don't know? I think he's gone. Sweetie: I'm so happy you're ok! Dusty: Well. When it came time for me to be a hero I couldn't let myself die so easily. Red: True dat. >With Plasma< Plasma: They think it's the end. I think it's time they got a taste of the new me. >Plasma transforms< Ultra Plasma: And this is just the beginning. Hahahahahahahaha! >Episode Ends<